


Almost Perfect

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dildos, F/M, Magical Sex Toys, PWP, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco confronts Pansy with the fact that their marriage isn't working, Pansy takes it upon herself to find out exactly what her husband wants, and give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and the characters therein are owned by JK Rowling. I just like to write for them, and no infringement is intended.

“This isn’t working.”

Draco stood in the doorway to their bedroom, arms crossed, leaning against the wall as he watched Pansy undress, a small moue of distaste pursing thin lips. He waited for her to turn around, to acknowledge his statement. “Pansy,” he spoke more sharply this time. “This is not something you can ignore.”

She turned finally, still wearing soft red lace that cupped perfect breasts, and a matching scrap of red to cover her lower bits. It set off her pale skin perfectly, like alabaster, and Draco remembered why everyone thought they were the perfect couple. Why their son was so perfectly made, with Draco’s grey eyes and Pansy’s dark hair, and their shared pale skin and pointed features. Even Pansy’s pug nose looked perfect on the three year old boy.

Perfect. They were supposed to be perfect. But they were not.

“What part of this, exactly, is not working?” Pansy raised one eyebrow. “We have combined what is left of our fortunes to live comfortably. We have a lovely son, who has already shown his magic. Your name continues. I am able to do what I enjoy and not have to sully my hands working for a living. We suit, darling.”

“You’re having an affair with Blaise, for one,” he pointed out dryly. Not that it bothered him. He adored Pansy, and she deserved to have _someone_ fuck her.

She made a soft snorting sound as she turned away again, finding a robe to wear. Not that it covered anything particularly well, sheer as it was. It was new, he noted, and he wondered if she had bought it for Blaise.

“It is how things work, is it not, darling?” she asked. “We marry. We have a child. And we find our own entertainments. You can’t possibly be jealous, can you?”

His gaze set stony, trying to hide the truth. Her eyes widened. “Oh my dear,” she said. “You are. Darling, you know I love you, but sleeping with you is such _work_.”

Draco’s jaw tightened. “I’m bent, Pansy. You know that.”

She stepped close and patted his cheek lightly. “So go find yourself some lovely bent bloke and have an affair of your own.”

Sure, sounded like a lovely idea in theory, if Draco ignored the fact that the bloke who turned him ragingly hard day after day was straight and married with two children of his own. And Pansy—with her dark hair and eyes that sometimes flashed emerald when she was in the depths of arousal—Pansy attracted him in his stead. She just couldn’t give him what he needed.

He growled softly, an inarticulate noise of frustration. “Life would be so much simpler if you could fuck me,” he muttered, then he turned on his heel and stalked out.

#

Pansy knew Draco was bent when she married him, and she had fully expected to have a marriage of convenience. They had done their duty with some creative tricks in the bedroom and had produced the perfect son that no one could deny was a mix of the Malfoy and Parkinson bloodlines. And now she should be free to do as she wished.

She had never expected her husband to declare his desire for her. And certainly not like _that_. It explained so much, in her mind. She wasn’t entirely innocent in the ways of the world, but it had just never occurred to her that Draco, who was so outwardly controlling, was looking to lose control in the bedroom.

And Pansy had never been one to shy away from a project, and most certainly not when it meant she could take her own measure of control in her marriage. She began with reading, finding every bit of information she could on what it meant to be bent, and how she might take Draco’s words. He was a bottom, she decided, the sort of bloke who preferred to take it up the arse rather than give it to someone else, which explained how their love life had fallen apart so quickly. Now that she knew what it was he wanted, she had to find out why it seemed so hard for him to find it.

She followed her husband. Pansy had a few tricks up her sleeves, allowing her to remain inconspicuous as she walked behind him into the Ministry. The day was deadly dull as she sat through trial after trial, watching Draco work with the senior solicitors. But it was informative and fascinating how quickly he came to attention, body straight and stiff whenever someone brunette walked into the room. And how quickly he deflated soon after. It might not be obvious to others, but to Pansy who knew him so well, she could detect the subtle changes between his usual careful posture and that moment of notice.

It was almost the close of the day when she saw him snap to attention once more, and that attention did not fade. His gaze followed the newcomer around the room, watchful and quiet as the man took his seat. Potter. Pansy’s mouth lifted in a small smirk. So that was it. Draco wanted Potter to fuck him.

Well then. Now Pansy had options.

#

The owl dropped a brown-paper wrapped package on Draco’s desk just past noon, almost exactly three weeks after his discussion with Pansy in their bedroom. When he picked up the attached note, words flashed in Pansy’s neat script: _You have ten seconds to close and lock your door._

Draco didn’t think, merely reacted, wand out, the door closed and quickly locked securely against intrusion. Just as he finished the last of the incantation, the note changed.

_My dearest one._

_I have been thinking these last few weeks, and if you wish to fix what you see wrong in our marriage, I believe this to be our best option. Open the package._

There was nothing more to the note. Frowning faintly, Draco did as asked. Inside the brown paper was a box, and inside that lay another wrapped package. A large tag declared itself a RealDick ™, and that was enough to make him hesitate. But curiosity won through, and he tore that open as well.

The object that lay before him appeared to be a prick made out of… he wasn’t sure exactly what it was made out of, only that it was long and thick, with the texture of veins around it, and it was circumcised. And at the root of it, instead of a soft sack of balls, it kept going back with a thick knob. He frowned at it, not quite sure how to interpret this gift.

Another note lay in the box.

_Your arse is mine, husband. I know what you want, and I know who you want most. While I cannot give him to you, and I have decided that polyjuicing myself into him is simply unappealing, I have figured out how to give you what you desire. Bring this home to me, and I will fuck you well enough that you shall beg for more._

_Love, Pansy_

It was strange how the image of his wife’s perfectly proper lips enunciating the sibilant _fuck_ was arousing. Draco glanced back at the prick in a box, and thought of Pansy and that prick—imagined it jutting out between her soft white thighs—and he had to swallow hard. He rubbed the heel of his hand against his quickly growing erection, hidden by his robes. This was certainly more enticing than any other bedroom image he’d had of her since their marriage. Perhaps—

He glanced at the first note, which lay upon his desk. Words flashed upon it, growing in urgency.

_Come home. NOW._

Draco quickly packaged the box back up and tucked it under his arm. On his way out, he told the secretary that a family emergency had called him home. He barely heard her well wishes as he hurried off.

#

Pansy waited in the bedroom, out of sight behind the changing screen. She heard his footsteps enter the room, and she simply lifted her wand. With a gesture of the top over the top of the screen, the door slammed closed, and with a twist of her wrist, it locked. “Take off your clothes,” she ordered.

“Pansy—”

“Do it!” she snapped.

There was silence in the room, then the sound of his robes rustling as he stripped. Perfect.

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” she added. “And close your eyes.” A small smile grew. “Think of Potter’s dick.”

She didn’t peek to see if he was doing as she asked, but she could imagine it. He would sit on the edge of the bed, his prick in his hand, soft and pale at first, warming as blood flowed and it elongated and thickened. Not for her, but for Potter. No matter. Tonight she would fuck her husband, and she found the thought arousing. Her pussy was already warm and wet as she reached down and slid one perfectly manicured finger into her slit. “ _Accio RealDick ™_ ,” she murmured, and a moment later, it was in her hand.

She held the thick bulbous end at her entrance and pushed, feeling it stretch her wide. It was lovely and thick, filling her as it settled inside of her. The prick hung before her, long and erect, moving slightly as she took a step. Each waver sent a delicious shiver through her and she had to pause to catch her breath. Oh my. Even after reading the literature that came with the RealDick ™, she hadn’t actually quite expected that side effect. It was very possible she would enjoy fucking Draco as much as he would.

Pansy stepped out from behind the screen, taking careful steps as each bit of movement sent more ripples of pleasure through her, nudging against her clit. She stood before him, her feet slightly spread, and wrapped her hand around her dick, stroking along the length. Another shiver caught her. It was living up to every bit of advertising and more: she was touching something fake, and yet, she felt every touch as if it were her own flesh.

When she looked at Draco, his gaze was riveted on her crotch, eyes wide and dark with fascination. She smirked, and raised on foot to set it on the bed, spreading her legs for him and shifting her hips towards him. “Suck it,” she said quietly.

Oh that was _lovely_. He would never go down on her, claiming that she tasted terrible, and that everything was entirely the wrong texture. But he had quite the talented tongue when wrapped around a prick. He worshipped the RealDick ™ from root to tip, his tongue almost sweeping against her folds when he stroked to the bottom. And she felt every bit of it. Her hands tangled in his pale hair, gripping tightly to give herself balance and to hold him as she thrust involuntarily. “ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered, and she heard him moan at the word. “Do you like that, darling? Do you like how it feels when I _fuck_ your mouth? You’re such a brilliant little cocksucker, aren’t you? Oh bloody fuck, don’t stop, darling, don’t stop. How far can you take it in?”

His throat, oh Merlin, but she was touching his throat with the tip of the prick. He opened his jaw and then she slid _into_ his throat and it was absolutely incredible the way it felt so tight around her dick. Her eyes fluttered closed and she thrust again and again, wanting more of it, wanting to feel that buildup.

There was a soft slapping sound, flesh on flesh, and her eyes opened as she stared down. He had his prick in his hand as he wanked furiously, the foreskin sliding along it. From the look of his closed eyes, his tension—Pansy pulled away abruptly, hating the feel of air against her prick, and almost losing control as it waved wildly in the air, putting pressure on her tender pussy. “No,” she said hoarsely, yanking on his hair to get his attention. “You will not come until I fuck you, darling. I want that precious arse of yours in the air, waiting for me. On the bed. Now.”

They stayed just that way, frozen as he stared up at her, and for a moment Pansy wondered if that control of his would come back. If he’d refuse, or if he’d walk out. Or— _Merlin_ —if he’d throw her on the bed with her own arse in the air and fuck her while her RealDick ™ swayed beneath her until they both came. That was an attractive fantasy, wasn’t it? She didn’t quite realize that her hand had snaked down, stroking her prick as she thrust into it, feeling every tug and pull.

Grey eyes lowered, gaze dropping to the floor for a moment before he stood and turned, crawling up onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow, wrapping both arms around it as he hugged it to his chest, giving himself something to lean against with his head down, and his arse up, knees spread. “You’ll need lubrication,” he pointed out quietly.

“I know that, darling.” Pansy patted his arse (it really was quite a nice arse, and she thought Potter must be insane not to want it). “The RealDick ™ comes with an optional enchantment to handle just such a thing, and of course, I purchased it.” She squeezed the prick, watching a droplet form at the tip, and then pressed that tip against the puckered hole Draco had presented to her. She used the tip of her prick to spread it about, loving the feel and little shocks that sent into her, and the way Draco whimpered as well. “Don’t touch yourself,” she murmured. “Your dick is mine, and your arse is mine. Remember that, darling.”

She knelt behind him and cast a quick cleansing spell, then placed her tongue to his hole. She worked it carefully, rimming around the edge of the hole at first, then poking the tip of her tongue inside. It didn’t taste entirely terrible, but she wasn’t certain it was her favorite either. But the way he squirmed was quite lovely, so she set to it with enthusiasm. Her hand dropped to her own dick, stroking with more urgency as she felt need rising up. Oh yes, yes, that was quite lovely as well. She squeezed and stroked, rolling her hand over the tip. She truly wanted it to be back in Draco’s sweet mouth, but that would ruin the effect she needed.

She pulled back as she felt urgency rise, her dick pointing at Draco’s arse. She stroked frantically, her other hand at her tits, squeezing, playing with her nipples. Her body tightened, then tipped over the edge, shuddering as her orgasm swept through her. And as promised, the RealDick ™ reacted to her orgasm, spurting out thin white streams over Draco’s arse. Pansy smiled as she relaxed. Perfect.

She spread the fluid over his bum, and over her prick as well, then pushed two careful fingers into his tight hole. “There you go, darling.” They went in easier than she expected, Draco pushing back against them eagerly. “You like that, hm? Can’t wait to feel my big prick splitting you, can you? Oh yes, darling, that’s lovely. Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Pansy spread her fingers slightly, then worked to slip a third into him as well as he rocked forward and back. He was keening low in his throat, need evident in every aspect of his body.

He cried out when she pulled her fingers away, then whimpered as she set the prick at his entrance. There was a moment’s resistance, then his sphincter relaxed and the head of her RealDick ™ slipped inside. And oh, he seemed impossibly tight. Squeezing her so hard she wasn’t sure she could move, then he rocked back and she thrust forward, and suddenly she was in. She was deep inside of her husband, and he was crying out, calling her name, and begging, _begging_ her to fuck him.

“Oh my darling, you’ve been waiting so long for this,” she murmured. She gripped his hips and pulled back, almost all the way out, before she slammed into him. The movement took her breath away with how it felt, little bubbles of shock centered around her pussy, hot and wet and aching. She cried out, doing it again just to feel that shock, then again to hear him scream. She saw his fists wrapped in the sheets, clinging as he whimpered, as he whispered her name and begged all over again. Her fingers tightened on his hips, gripping hard as she began to fuck him in earnest, each thrust pushing back at her, taking her so deep she was starting to shudder all over again.

“Darling, yes, oh Merlin, yes,” she murmured. “This is what you wanted, wanted me to fuck your sweet arse. Such a pretty arse with my prick going into it, and you’re such a good boy taking me so deep. I’m going to come again, darling, right in your arse and fill you up. You’ll feel it when I come, hot and wet and you’ll take every drop and you’ll beg me to fuck you again, won’t you, my darling?”

“Pansy, _please!_ ” he begged, shaking under her. “Merlin, please, let me—”

She felt her body tighten, felt the shudders reach the point where she couldn’t hold back any longer. “Come,” she said hoarsely. “ _Come,_ darling.” Because she was, the RealDick ™ sending spurts into Draco’s arse as she felt his muscles bunch under her fingertips. His back arched, head thrown back as he groaned, long and loud, and she felt his bum grip her dick tightly in the throes of his orgasm.

His head dropped as he fell forward, carrying her with him to lie spooned behind him, her RealDick ™ still just as hard as ever, buried in his arse. She nuzzled his shoulder. “Are you happy now, darling?” she murmured.

He made an indistinguishable noise, little more than a grunt. She nudged him, hips twitching to remind him that she was still in control.

“Mm. Yes, my dear,” he murmured. “That was almost perfect.”

Considering they had gone from _not working_ to _almost perfect_ , and Pansy hadn’t had to invite Potter into their bedroom, _and_ she had managed to have two entirely brilliant orgasms along the way, with her husband of all people, she decided that _almost perfect_ was just fine.


End file.
